Better Late Than Never
by xxbchanxx
Summary: Grace Adams never had any intention of arriving three days late to University, nor did she intend to fall in love. But hey, we all do crazy things! JP/OC.


Well, I noticed that on this site there was a total of 2 fanfics for Fresh Meat. So, I decided to have a go and create one of my own. Don't normally write fanfics, so if it sounds too cheesey or unbelievable, let me know. Also, the rating is what it is, because I'm not too sure what exactly is going to happen in this fic just yet, so it's just in case really. But anyways, enjoy!

Oh! And in this fanfic, Paul Lamb the invisible man moved out before the others arrived, which is why the top floor room is available.

**Better Late Than Never - Chapter 1**

You know, I thought going to University was an easy enough decision, drive there, learn some shit, then get a diploma. However, when your dad's a complete idiot and manages to take three days to get there, in which time he manages to get lost on several different occasions, you kind of lose hope in these sorts of things. "Oh my god, you were supposed to turn left! Are you listening to your Sat Nav at all?"

'I can't believe him sometimes.'

"Alright, no need to get so attitude-y Grace, I'm trying my best here," he stated. I sighed, wondering if I was ever gonna make it. Looking out the window, I wondered if I'd missed much work in the first few days. I would be starting the graphics design course. But that wasn't all I had to worry about. I also had to worry about the fact that I was going to be living in a shared house with a bunch of other students. I mean, I can handle sharing with my family, but strangers...

'I hope they aren't too weird, but we'll see.'

Oh I never introduced myself. My full name is Grace Adams, I'm 18 and I just finished an art course at Norwich City College. Now I was hoping to conquer University as well. I didn't come from a rich or posh background, although my grandparents were wealthy enough to help fund my stay at University. Mum and dad hated it, mainly because they I should work for it myself. But if that happened, then I'd be waiting a while before I could even think about attending. The University I was to be attending was Medlock, up in Manchester. I know, bit far away. But I've heard good things about their graphics course.

"Grace...Grace wake up, we're here." A voice called out to me, as a hand lightly shook my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open, it was dark out. "What time is it? I asked, rubbing my eyes lazily.

"It's just gone half three in the morning," replied dad. My eyes widened slightly.

'At least it's a Friday, no wait...Saturday. No course til Monday.' I looked out the window to see a darkly lit three storey house. "Jesus! It's bigger than I thought." I started getting out and grabbing my stuff. "Grace, do you need any help carrying your things?"

"No, I got 'em." Dad got out of the car to give me a big hug. "We're all gonna miss you, especially Eliza." My eyes started watering, but I willed myself not to cry. "Oh dad you big softy you, of course I'm gonna miss you, mum, Eliza...and even James, the little shit." I squeezed him tight before letting go. "Right, well I'll see you at Christmas, hopefully won't get lost on the way down." Dad grinned through tears. "Bye Grace, I'll see you then." We both waved a final time as he pulled away. "Right, let's get going," I mumbled. Taking out the key I'd been sent during the holidays, I quietly unlocked and opened the door. Everything was dark.

'Would've thought someone would be up this late on a Friday night, well Saturday morning.' I began carrying my gear upstairs hoping to either run into someone or find an empty room. On the first floor, I found all doors to be shut, so I carried on to the next floor and then to the top floor, where I found one door closed and one wide open. I entered the relatively empty room, or it would've been empty if it weren't for the random rowing machine in the corner.

'I guess no one's in here,' I thought, dropping all my baggage onto the bed. After closing the door, I began unpacking. By the time I'd finished, it was already four o'clock and I was so knackered. I quickly removed my jeans, leaving myself in just my t-shirt and underwear, and crawled under the covers. I didn't know what to expect of the rest of the housemates, but I was ready for anything.

Hope you're enjoying so far! Please R&R :)


End file.
